


Hotel Desire

by Sidney90



Category: Irish Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Dean, Dean is a blind artist, Hot Sex, Hot Weather, Hotel Sex, M/M, hotel maid Aidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney90/pseuds/Sidney90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first time I wrote a longer smuty fanfic, because I watched a little german erotic film and had to think about Aidan and Dean</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLSqolqOfxY</p><p>perhaps there will be a few chapters :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Desire

The day was warm, more hot and for Ireland it was not normal. The hottest summer in the last 50 years, said the radionewsspeaker. Aidan was late, as always. Since he lived alone with his eight years old daughter, she was the one who organiced everythhing. Sweet little Emma, she would visit her mother for the summer holidays. Her first big trip to Germany.

"Dad you are late!" Emma screamed through the bathroom door.  
"What time is it?"  
"9.48"  
"When will the bus leave?"  
"At 10"  
"Shit" came it from Aidan under the shower.  
"Don´t say words like that Dad."

When Aidan came out of the bathroom, Emma was sitting on her suitcase by the frontdoor. Aidan shoes ready and his bag already packed. What would he do without her the next four weeks? She smiled at him and than shooed him to hurry or she would miss the bus. Aidan paid no second thougt to the traffic rules, he even ignored the res light. Just in time he arrived at the bus stop to get Emma on her holiday. He waited till the bus was gone and waved goodbye to his daughter. A look on his watch made him curse again, he was late for work. Mark would kill him. He worked as a 'room maid' a male one, at a big hotel in the city. As he arrived at the hotel, he nearly hit the porter Jed with his car.

"Are you nuts Aid?"  
"Sorry Jed, I´m late. Mark will get my head."  
"What was it this time?"  
"Emma"  
"As always"  
"Could you park my car?"  
"WHAT???"

But Jed didn´t got an answer. Aidan just threw him the car keys and gave him his puppy eyes. That eyes was it what got Aidan everything. Such a handsome guy but no partner, what a shame. Everyone watched Aidan as he ran through the entrance hall. The receptionist Adam looked like he wanted to jump him every second. Aidan thought that he would get to work just in time. But he was late and Mark already knew it and he gave his last warning or Aidan would lose his job. A little bit sad now, Aidan sat in the changing room. He already missed his daughter, but she was gone now for four weeks. He didn´t saw or heard Evangeline coming in. The brown haired woman was one of his best friends.

"Hey why such a sad face?"  
"It´s nothing."  
"Aid I know you damn well and such a face don´t means nothing. What´s wrong?"  
"Emma is on her holiday and I miss her."  
"Ow Aidan she will come back." she said and sat near him on the bench.  
"I know, but it´s so strange being without her. I don´t know what to do when she is not here."  
"Oh god Aidan have a little fun. Go out, meet people, get drunken, have sex."  
The shy look on her freinds face made her stop. That was new, Aidan was rarely shy.  
"Aidan? When was the last time you had sex?"  
"Uh hmm... not since Emma was born and I came out. Being gay is not that easy."  
"Oh sweety, you sould have a little fun. You are attractive and really sweet. If I were not in a relationship and you would not be gay, I would jump you every second possible."  
Aidan blushed deep red and was staring at the floor.  
"Really Aid have fun."  
With these last words she left a confused Aidan, to take a shower.

The whole morning when he cleand up the hotel rooms he thougt about Evangelines words. Have fun, she said. Have sex, she said. Not that easy when you´re gay and a little shy about yourself. After his wife he never had a real relationship. He dated a few men once or twice, but more than kissing or a little make out never happened. When he finished cleaning up the normal hotelrooms, he needed a little break. The heat was horrible and he made his way into the kitchen. It was Stephens shift today, the red hair a little chubby man was from New Zealand and was a great cook. Aidan sneaked around Stephen and greeted his friend with a beautiful smile.

"Hey Stephen, how are you?"  
"Hi Aid, awfull it´s way to hot, but it reminds me a little of home."  
"New Zealand?"  
"Yes, oh you saw our guest in the big suite? An artist from Nea Zealand, Dean O´Gorman."  
"Artist? I´m not that much into Art."  
"Aid that guy is special, he is blind."  
"What blind? No way?"  
"Yes he is, but his pictures are awesome. He draws what he feels and smells."

That sounds nice and Aidan thougt about how that Dean would draw him after he touched him for hours. He was so far gone that he didn´t heared Stephen speaking to him and that Orlando came in with a roomservice order for suite No 7. Both men looked at him like he was crazy and chuckled.  


"AIDAN!" Orlando said a little louder and Aidan jumped a little.  
"Order for suite No 7, fresh towls and beer. You got that?"  
Aidan just nodded and ran off to get the towls and the beer. Fuck what had he done, how must he have looked. Like a teenager with a big crush on his favorite Popstar. He rushed through the corridors as fast as possible to get the order for the guest in time. When he arrived at suite No7 he knocked at the door.

"Roomservice, I got your order sir." Aidan said and waited, but no answer. "Roomservice Sir." he said again and knocked for a second time, but again no answer. "Roomservice, I´m coming in now Sir." he said and let himself inside with his employee chipcard. Inside it was as warm as in the whole hotel and all the windows were wide open. Aidan could see the city and could feel the light breese from the A/C. But there was no one in the room. So Aidan put the beer in the minibar and was about to bring the towls into the bathroom, when he saw the sketches on the table. Most of them drawn with coal and all of them were beautiful. He just put the towls on one of the chairs, to take a closer look on the drawings and he descided that all of them were great. But then he heard noises from the bathroom and he grabed the towls to put them on the bed. But when he wanted to leave the bedroom, there was standing a naked and shower wet blond man. Aidan just stared at him and didn´t move a muscle.  


The man looked on the floor, but then his phone got off and he looked at the bed. The man walked straigt to his phone, not once he looked at Aidan. But then Aidan reconcniced what Stephen said about the guest in one of the suites, a blind artist from New Zealand. That very naked man infront of him has to be that artist. What was his name? Dean!

"Yeah" answered Dean the person on his phone "Yes I´m ready just infront of the elevator." a lie Dean just sat down on the bed and laid back. "Yes I´m wearing a suit, nope no tie." another lie, he was as naked as the day he was born. "What? What did you said? I can´t hear you, the elevator... hello?" Dean just hung up and sighed. Aidan saw that the man on the bed was not happy about what the person on the phone had said. Aidan was as quite as possilbe and just watched the naked man on the bed. He was Aidans type, blond, well builed, a little hairy and shorter than him. Dean was beautiful in his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to cralw onto the bed and touch this great body. Dean moved and sat up, his eyes on the floor. He sighed again and stand up to get dressed. When he put on his suit, Dean was talking to himself. It sounds like he was thinking about a speech for the people who want to see his art.

"His drawings are great and that even though he is blind, NOO because he is blind." Dean sighed again, he was fully dressed now, his hair still a little damp from his shower earlier and new sweat, because of the heat. He knelt down to feel for his shoes, but just an inch away from his shoes on the floor was standing Aidan. He watched the man on the floor and not even twitched when Dean touched his feet. Dean just stopped for a second and Aidan had to swallow all his noise down. A blind man, who he just saw naked was touching his feet and his hands roamed higher up his legs. Over his calves up his thighs, over his butt and up his back till one hand stopped at his lower back and the other on his hip.

Because of the heat both of them were breathing heavily, but Aidan knew there was more. He grabed the hands on his body and lead them to his face. He knew that he had forget to shave in the morning and the other could feel his stubbles. A shiver ran down Aidans back, when the other just lend in and was about to kiss him. But he stopped just mear inches before their lips touched, like he was asking for premission and Aidan gave in by just sealing their lips in a warm and sweet kiss. One kiss became two, warm get hot and sweet became passionate. Warm and soft hands opened up their dress shirts. Deans suit jacket and Aidans waistcoat found their way to the floor, together with their shirts and Aidans trousers and shoes.

Only in his black briefs Aidan laid down on the bed. Dean was right infront of him, touching him and kissing him. Aidan just tried to feel. He made tiny little noise when Dean touched his heated skin with his warm hands. In seconds both of their skins shine with sweat and they kissed again. Dean moaned into the kiss when Aidan touched him. All the time he had his eyes open, like he wanted to see something, but he was blind so what would he see. With his hands and his mouth he could see everything of the beautiful man under him. And the noise he was making were driving Dean crazy.

There were hands on Deans pants and the man was kissing him again. His pants came of and he moaned again when his heated skin touched the others. Dean let his hands ran down the stong chest, he felt chesthair, he liked chesthair. The man beneath him must be a beauty, Dean knew that he must be taller than him. When they had stand infront of each other and had kissed, Dean felt that the other had to lean down a little to kiss him. Dean liked it when his partner was taller than him and he liked dark hair. He didn´t know why but he liked dark hair, he would asked the other about his haircolor, but later.

Dean ran his hands over the erection in the briefs of the other. The last piece of clothe and it blocked his way. He stripped the other man of his briefs and inhaled the musky smell of an other mans sex. Yes he was defently gay and in moments like this he liked it to be blind. These smell was amazing and that his partner was aroused made it even better. Dean kissed the others hip and then his hairy bellybutton and then he slide deeper till he was face to face with an erection that smelled delicious. He longed to taste it and he did. And by god it taste as good as it smelled and the beauty on the bed made noises that were like music in Deans ears.

God that was good, never in his life he had a better blow job. That man between his legs knew what to do with his mouth and tongue. Aidan felt like he was in heaven, he felt like he was on fire. Aidan grabed the blonds hair and arched his back. It felt so good and he didn´t want it to end to fast. Aidan tuged a little more on the others hair and it seemed he got the hint. He let Aidans cock slip free from his mouth with a wet pop. Dean crawled up the bed and seatched for the others lips. Aidan saw it and sealed their lips in a passionate kiss, he could taste himself on the others tongue and he kind of liked that taste. He spread his legs and let Dean slide between them. When their flushed cocks touched they both moaned into their kiss. They started to rut against each other, sweat and precome gave them a perfect glid. Aidan wanted to be fucked by this beautiful man above him, he didn´t know why but he wanted to be fucked by the man who was driving him crazy. He knew that in all the bedside tables of the hotel rooms was always lube and condoms.

Aidan hocked his legs over the hips of the others, like that he could roll them over. He sat on top of Dean and never stopped to move his hips. They had to break their kiss and Dean moaned when the other moved his hips again. By god how he wanted to sink his cock into that ass and fell it clench around him. He felt that the other leand over to reach something and than there was the sound of a drawer and he could hear foil. Condoms! Dean knew that most hotels had condoms in the bedside tabels and the man above him had pick them up. He could hear the ripping of a package and waited, but when nothing came he tried to look with his hands what the other was doing. And when he found one of the others hands behind his back, he thought he would come right then and there. The other has two of his own fingers in his ass and was fingering himself.

Aidan moaned when the others fingers touched him where he had two of his own fingers up his ass. And then a finger from Dean slipped inside near his own and Aidan nearly screamed in pleasure. Not much later he had two of his own fingers and two of Deans inside of himself and was rocking on them like a pro. The feeling was great, for both of them and the sounds Aidan was making were driving Dean mad. He wanted nothing more then to feel the incredible heat of that clenching ass around his cock. But to feel it with his hands was not that bad either, he wanted to feel it more often. Perhaps later he could ask the other about a date or something, his name could be a good start.

Aidan felt that he got near his end, but first he wanted to feel that nice looking cock inside of him. He pulled his fingers free of his ass and took the others with him. God his hole was clenching around nothing but air, so desperat to be fucked. Aidan grabed the condom and ripped the package open. The other twitched a little when Aidan put the condom on his cock. He gave him a few strocks and then slipped into his lap again. Dean had sit up and had his hands all over Aidans lower back and hips. When Aidan positioned himself and sank down on Deans cock both of them first moaned and then groand in pleasure. In this position Aidan could feel every fucking inch of that glorious cock and it felt amazingly good. They sat there for a few minutes to adjust and get used to the feeling of being joined. They shared kisses and both were breathing hard.

The other rotated his hips a little and Dean was bucking up into him. Wanking was nothing to the feeling of a warm body on and inside him. Aidan kissed Dean again, hard and passionately. He had his hands buried in the blonds hair and Deans hands were on his hips. They moved slow, not rushing anything, both wanted to last as long as possible. To long since both of them shared their bed with a partner, to long since they felt that good like right now. Aidan leaned back a little to get a better angle, he knew like that he could hit his prostate dead on. And by god he did, with the next move Dean hit his sweetspot and Aidan howled in pleasure. Dean knew what he found and pulled Aidan into his lap with every movement they were doing. And with one swift move he switched their position. Aidan was now under him and gave a little yelp of surprise about the strength of the shorter man. But Dean was stronger than he thought and pinned him to the bed with all the force of his body. Like this he could move his hips better and gave the man under him the feelings he deserved and Dean would hear him moan with every move.

When Dean hit Aidans prostate aigan, the taller man whined and wrapped his arms and legs around the others body. Not an inch between them and Dean didn´t stopped moving. With every thrust he hit Aidans prostate dead on and the other was moaning and clenching around his cock. The friction was so sweet, so good, just perfect. Their bodies were shining with sweat from the summerheat and their glorious sex. Dean could feel his end nearing and his movements became more desperate. He wanted to feel the other coming first, to feel the clenching and twitching of that good feeling ass. There was nothing better than to feel your male partner come when you still fuck his sweet little hole. Dean leaned up an little to reach for the hot and hard cock between their bellies. It was slick with precome and when he touched it the other was moaing even louder and his legs twitched where they were slung around Deans hip.

Aidans head was spining, the heat, the touches, the others body, that glorious cock up his ass and now the warm and slick hand on his own cock. Everything felt so good and Aidan didn´t want it to stop, that man was perfect. His orgasm hit him by surprise and Aidan screamed and howled like a mad man. For the first time since they felt into bed he was speaking or more trying to speak. "Please... don´t ah god don´t stooop oh god... don´t fucking stop." his voice was hourse and raw, but Dean liked what he heard. And he didn´t stop, he moved on and on and on, the now twitching heat around his cock was the best feeling he had in month. When Dean came it was with a last strong buck of his hips and a deep growl from deep inside his throat. They clutched at each other and bathed in the aftermath of their glorious coupling. Their breathing was uneven and their bodies were hot and sweaty.

Dean couldn´t hold himself up any longer and felt onto Aidan. The other didn´t mind, he welcomed the warm heavy body, he liked to cuddle after sex. They laid there for a while to calm down their hearts and breath. Aidan knew now he defently would lose his job, but he didn´t care this moment was worth it. When they calmed down and Dean had sliped from Aidan, they were laying side by side. The bed was a mess, as were their hair and their bellies, because of Aidans come.

"You can see my cigaretts?" the blond asked and moved a little to Aidans side.  
"Yes, their here on the bedside table." the dark one answerd after he looked around and found them. He rached for them and got one out for Dean.  
"This is a no smoking hotel." he said with a grin and light up the cigaret for the blond. Dean only smiled and accepted the nice offer. After a few seconds of silence Dean spoke at first.  
"My name is Dean."  
"I know, I´ve heard about you."  
"Oh nice."  
"I´m Aidan by the way."  
"Nice to meet you Aidan."  
"Nice to meet you too Dean."

Both of them had to laugh, they had glorious sex without even knowing each others names. After a while the irrigation system started beacuse of the smoke from Deans cigaret and the summer heat. Both men winced at the cold water, but had to laugh about it seconds later. They tried to get dressed and left the hotel with all the other guests. Outside Aidan got into trouble with his boss, because he was away for to long. But Dean the smartass helped him and told Mark that he asked Aidan for help because of his blindness. Mark calmed down and said it´s okay, that shows the excellent service of their hotel. Dean and Aidan only grined about that.

"You want to come with me?" Dean asked.  
"Huh where?"  
"My gallerie, I hate to be alone with to much stupit people and you seem to be really sexy. Or more I like what I felt later."  
Aidan blushed a little, but then he remembered that Dean was blind and couldn´t see him blushing.  
"But my job, I need to stay at the hotel till my shift ends."  
"Don´t worry I will talk to your boss later and right now you can´t even work because of our little accident."  
Dean smiled at him and god that man had dimples. Aidan accepted the ofer and left with the gourgous blond.

Later that week Dean ofered him a job as his personal assitant and boyfreind. That sounded nice but Aidan had to think about that and he needed to talk with his daughter first. But Dean nearly begged him, so they called Aidans ex and daughter right that evening. They agreed and said Aidan should accept the new chance. The next day Aidan quit his job at the hotel and made all the preperations for leaving wiht Dean in around three weeks.


End file.
